A Sisterly sacrifice
by Roddsi Sarkar
Summary: A post COG fanfic. How much can one scarifice?


"Can you destroy it?"

"Maybe. Maybe."

The words echoed inside her head. They didn't sound convincing though.

"Tina, we will get Queenie and Credence back."

"But how?" There was a slight edge to her voice.

"We must keep our faith in Dumbledore. Only he can defeat Grindelwald."

Tina knew that already but that wasn't what was bothering her. If they were headed for a war, there would be casualties on both sides and she knew that Queenie would be in grave danger then. Newt wouldn't understand that.

Pacing back and forth, Tina weighed the possibilities. A small voice in the back of her mind cautioned her that she should listen to Dumbledore and wait for his instructions. But she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Tina, don't worry. Worrying makes you suffer twice. ", he reminded.

"But this is my sister we are talking about!", Tina retorted.

Seeing that they weren't heading to an agreeable conclusion, Tina left abruptly.

Once she went to her room, she locked the door and started pacing the entire length of her room, contemplating the few options she had in her hand. Eventually, a plan formed in her mind and though she knew it was reckless and that it might go horribly wrong, she wanted to believe her gut feeling and carry on. At the darkest hour of the night, she left for Gnarlak who has promised to meet her.

It was her only chance. She poured the muddy contents into one of the two vials and quickly went to the pub where she had a hunch that Queenie would be present. If the information passed onto her by Gnarlak was indeed true, she would consider herself fortunate. Luckily for her, the pub was empty. She went inside and knocked down the lone waiter, grabbed a single strand of his hair and dropped it into one of the vials.

"Ugh!" ,she told to herself as she downed it in one shot. Slowly, her features began to change.

10 minutes passed. Tina waited anxiously when suddenly the oak door opened with a crack to reveal two of Grindelwald's acolytes barging into the dimly lit pub. And Queenie! She drank in her sister's presence but knew doing so would raise suspicion. She recognised the other guy as Abernathy, the traitor and there was another woman.

"Three firewhiskies please" ,ordered the woman.

Tina hurriedly set the glasses and poured firewhisky. She wanted to hug her sister so much but knew this was not the time for such emotions.

Holding onto the chair on which her sister was sitting, she threw the Peruvian Instant darknes powder, catching all of them by surprise and tried to apparate away with Queenie but to no avail. They must have set an anti apparition spell, thought Tina.

Cries and bangs echoed from everywhere. Tina felt her features changing. One hour was probably over. She had to act fast. She quickly grabbed her sister's hand and ran to the rear exit. Her sister tried to get away and screamed for help but Tina was fast.

'Silencio!"

She looked one last time at her sister with a heavy sadness and pointed the wand at her face.

" Obliviate"

Then she forced down the contents of the vial into her mouth and made her drink it. Surprisingly she obeyed. Now Tina had one more task left. She stunned Queenie, slashed her hair and took out one strand before repeating the process and gulped down the liquid. She had enough samples for the polyjuice potion to last a month. She soon transformed into the fake Queenie and tucked a letter into her sister's hand which explained her actions. They would understand. Queenie walked away and apparated straight to Newt's place ,oblivious to the sacrifice made by her sister. She would reach safely to Newt while

Tina was going to infiltrate Grindelwald's den.

"Hey! You alright, Queenie?" , the woman in green asked, with a slight French accent, running towards her.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"What was that, Vinda?", Abernathy joined in, clearly suspicious.

"I have no idea. There might be aurors here. We need to report this incident to Grindelwald."

With this, they apparated.

Tina's last thoughts before being sucked into darkness was of Queenie,Newt(oh! Newt) and how she would now live her life as a spy. Her only consolation was that she had succeeded in rescuing her sister from the mad man's clutches. She knew she would be in this game as long as her lack of legillimency skill was not exposed. And even if she failed, she would rest in peace knowing that her baby sister was safe and alive. She knew Newt and Jacob would keep her sister safe.


End file.
